villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
S.O.O.F.I.
S.O.O.F.I. (Save Our Offspring From Indencency) is a militant "moral guardian" movement from Marvel comics and a parody of pressure-groups often seen as "backward" or "control freak-ish" to their opponents. They were primary enemies of Howard the Duck, which was a largely comedic and often satrical comic series. Membership: Supreme SOOFI, Sudd, others unnamed Purpose: To wipe out the blight of indecency from the face of the Earth Affiliations: B.E.S.T (Bozoes Eagerly Serving Tyrants) (Werner Blowhard, Dr. Reich, Mahagreasy Migraine Yogi, Nurse Barbara) Enemies: Howard the Duck, Paul Same, Beverly Switzler, Winda Wester, and anything indecent Base of Operations: Currently unknown; formerly Dreadcliff Manor, Ohio; formerly Manhattan, New York City First Appearance: Howard the Duck I#21 (February, 1978) History: The Supreme SOOFI (aka the Sinister Soofi) is a woman from Miami, Florida, who is recognizable to Howard the Duck. She believes she was visted by God on the Miami Beach. Her vision told her that the prevailing community standards of Dade County should be carried to the whole world ("Decency isn't just for breakfast anymore"). Her vision then gave her the schematics for the Blanditron, a device for cerebral ablution to wipe the indecency from others and convert them to her cause. Traveling to Manhattan, she recruited a group of like-minded followers, making sure not to include anyone who might question her will. It's unclear how long SOOFI has been active, but it's been long enough for the Supreme SOOFI to gather demographics showing a brisk turnover around Christmas as people become more self-destructive. (Howard the Duck#20 - BTS)-Howard the Duck learned of SOOFI when he met one of its disciples, Sudd. Sudd was transformed into a human scrubbing bubble and went on a destructive rampage against indecency before being destroyed. (Howard the Duck I#21)-The Supreme SOOFI sent her disciples out on a series of kamikaze missions to wipe out indecency. They sacrificed themselves to blow up such establishments as the Adult Filth Book Shoppe, the Cine Libido Theatre (featuring "Zelda, Nazi Werewolf"), and the Crushed Corduroy Forum, where "Mildred Horowitz and his Band"played. As the last follower was killed, the Supreme SOOFI ambushed and abducted Howard the Duck, using SOOFI's most human weapon, Formula 410, which safely cleans porcelain, enamel, glass, and all consciousness from the brain. When Howard awakened, she explained SOOFI's origins to him, and told him that she wished to recruit him for his potential youth appeal. However, as his strong personality and wit were potential threats to her cause, she threw him in the Blanditron, on full load with permanent press. However, Howard proved too much for the Blanditron, and he emerged unscathed, and popped the Supreme SOOFI in the face, shattering her helmet, and exposing her true identity to him. She begged him to stay and help, but Howard wanted nothing to do with her. (Howard the Duck II#4/2)-The Supreme SOOFI joined together with a group of other leaders of fanatical, mind-numbed groups to form BEST. They formed a plan to take control of the minds of the entire planet by harnessing the mental powers of Winda Wester. They succeeded in capturing Wester, along with her friends Howard, Paul, and Beverly. However, when BEST member nurse Barbara injured Paul, Winda unleashed her mental powers on the group leader, Dr. Reich, who became delusional and began firing his gun recklessly around the room. In the struggle, the Supreme SOOFI attempted to stop Howard with another dose of Formula 410, but she was incapacitated when nurse Barbara charged Howard and crashed into her. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Howard the Duck Villains